With the proliferation of media devices such as high definition camcorders in a small form factor and smart phones with a camera capable of recording video or still images, it has become common place for consumers to record their experiences anytime and at any location. In public places such as at sporting events and celebrations, it is common for recorded images to be distorted in part by flashes of light produced by cameras. Principally, recorded still or video images can be distorted by intense bursts of illumination from flash cameras.